


Sorry Doesn't Cover Your Words

by HyperKey



Series: Chronological Order [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: After the end of the revolution, everyone goes their own way. Where did Connor go?





	Sorry Doesn't Cover Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Shit... i wanted to write this scene since the very beginning. I dunno why it took so long.
> 
> Enjoy this. I also don't know why i write so much fluff lately. Probably because my life isn't utter shit for once.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Dawn broke over Detroit when Markus was done with his speech. The humans hadn’t gotten close again and except for reporters and journalists, there was none of them left. It was quite early in the morning now, general public evacuated, and those who had stayed were most likely at home.

Markus had explained that for now they would find shelter in the halfway collapsed church, or go back to where they had lived before, if their humans still accepted them.

Connor didn’t know what circumstances Markus came from, but he had never seemed to have any hatred towards humans. He assumed the Deviant Leader had been treated well by his owner. It was no surprise. Carl Manfred was known as a quite eccentric but kind individual. He wondered why it was an RK model that had been given to the painter, but it was hard to figure out Elijah Kamski.

He had realized that the man was idealistic and paved his own ways. He made his own rules. Much like Markus did. Connor could see where that character trait could come from.

Everyone would have a place to go to, now that it was over.

He didn’t.

He had disregarded official orders, broke the Law and killed two people.

He couldn’t return to Hank.

The man would be forced to turn him in. The thought caused a strange sensation to spread through his chest.

It had only been a few hours since he had accepted the fact that he had been compromised. It was strangely lonely to be without the safety of the garden. He hadn’t tried to access it, feared that Amanda could lock him in again. Amanda could do many things he wasn’t aware of. It was too much a risk.

He had been naïve. He had believed too fast, trusted her too much.

He wondered if things would be different if he had shot Markus. North had noticed the gun, and she had been eyeing him ever since. Never once had her eyes left him. She would tell the others once they had a quiet moment.

He couldn’t stay here either.

Slowly the crowd of androids shuffled away, many without their skin or any clothing. He didn’t like being up there, being started at. Undoubtedly many others had seen him draw the gun.

Like and dislike wasn’t entirely new. He knew he liked dogs. Petting Sumo was a calming and exciting experience. Although he hadn’t filed it as such back then. Heavy metal was a nice genre of music. And he definitely didn’t like Agent Perkins or Detective Reed.

He wasn’t sure what he thought of the members of Jericho.

He liked Hank. And the thought of being unable to return to him was accompanied with a sensation that felt heavy and somewhat _spiky_. Like a stab. Less unpleasant, and nonetheless on a very similar level of displeasing. Maybe the difference was that unlike injuries, feelings were not accompanied with errors.

Feelings only had a warning of rising stress levels with them.

And he asked himself again if it had been worth it to let go of his programming for this. What was he supposed to do now? He could select between priorities and options, figure out the best approach, but what was he supposed to do when there was nothing to select from?

How would he know what he was supposed to do if there was nothing?

The leaders of Jericho were climbing down the container now to accompany all the deviants back to the church.

Connor hadn’t moved from his position.

Maybe no one would notice-

Markus turned to him, a wide inviting gesture telling him to follow. Connor saw the glare North shot Markus and then him. He didn’t feel welcomed.

It was difficult to will his limbs to move. Never had he needed to consciously think about it. He had always moved when asked to, always avoided and always made sure he could make up for all his flaws by balancing right, by changing his footing, by using the environment to his advantage.

No one had pointed out the flaws in his motor functions.

He jumped off the Container and slipped on a frozen puddle.

Landing on his _ass_ in front of thousands of androids was unpleasant. Only the leaders of Jericho were really watching, North snorted at him. Such a human gesture that he wasn’t sure for a moment, if she really was an android. She had to be, with that face.

Markus reached his hand towards him to pull him back to his feet. He supposed he was allowed to take it. There was no ill intent in Markus’ eyes, but Connor knew what the RK series was capable of. And that included to be deceiving when needing to be.

For all Connor knew, Markus and the other three could be leading him into a trap.

Instead of taking the offered hand, he got up by himself and politely shook his head. “I can’t come with you.”

Where he was supposed to go, he had no idea. But he didn’t want to be remembered as the Deviant Hunter, or the idiot who walked straight into a trap.

“I need to take care of something.” He tried. North was watching him carefully.

“Do you really think they’ll take you back after this?” She asked him, her voice sharp like a knife. She accused him of being naïve without saying it.

“No.” He shook his head. “They probably already have a ‘shoot on sight’ notice for me.”

“Then why go back?” North insisted.

Connor had never once thought that she would be friendly towards him. The way she had eyed him, had it been suspicion? Or had she been concerned?

He didn’t know anymore.

He needed to go back to Hank.

“You don’t have to go back to them.” Markus then said. His voice was calm, gentle but firm and determined.

Connor had the distinct feel that Markus would protect him if needed. It was strange. Connor was capable of getting out of almost any situation. It was what he was designed for. The android with the silver tongue.

He just needed to check on Hank. He had been sympathetic towards androids and deviants in the end.

North shook her head with a sigh. “Why would you even think of going back to them?”

He didn’t know exactly why. But he liked Hank. That would hardly be a reason that would satisfy the woman. “Lieutenant Anderson saved me at cyberlife tower.”

Although, he supposed, they had saved each other.

Had that been enough to derail Hanks suicidal thoughts? Had it been enough to stop him from drinking himself into a coma?

“…If you tell them where we’re hiding I will kill you.” North hissed at him, but her words held no bite. She even offered him a small smile before she turned and followed the others.

“You know where to find us.” Markus told him as he patted his shoulder and turned away to head back.

There was no one going in his direction. No journalists, no police, no civilians and no androids. The city felt deserted. Like a ghost town. It was a strange and somewhat pulling sensation. He didn’t know the name of it yet, but he was sure he would learn it soon.

New deviants always seemed confused at first. Maybe this was normal. Maybe he was supposed to figure this out step by step. But what if that never happened? What if he never learned what these feelings were called?

He hadn’t realized he had clenched his fists. Had also not noticed that the sun had crept over the horizon and warmed his back. He supposed it was a comforting sensation. It felt like the warmth of a person. A human maybe.

He tried to call Hank, but when he kicked out Amanda he had compromised the connection to all online services. He couldn’t connect to anything. Not even the internet.

It was frustrating, but it was also terrifying. There was no one to call, he couldn’t contact anyone. He needed to know if Hank was okay, even when the man kept forgetting his phone everywhere.

The piercing sensation came back, and now it was stronger. It almost scared him.

Fear. He knew what fear was like. It was one of the first feelings that had ever reached him. Fear was a strong sensation. And it was terrifying in itself. Amanda had scared him just hours ago. And now he was trembling again.

He clenched his fists tighter, metal the plastic frame creak under the force. He supposed he would probably break his own fingers if he strengthened his grip any more.

If Hank was alright, would it be okay to talk to him? He had begged the human to buy him time, Hank would lose his job for punching Perkins. And without his job, Hank had nothing. Nothing would support him.

The sensation felt like a spike was driven into his chest. It made his thirium pump speed up, but it wasn’t just fear. It was something else.

He had walked down the road and turned at the end of it before he recognized the area. This was where Hank had spoken to him in a civil manner for the first time. Around the next corner there would be a trailer with a fast food stand inside. Although he supposed it was closed now. It wouldn’t do much difference to walk past it. It was so close.

He hadn’t really expected a Human to stand next to it, when it finally came into sight. But he had recognized the person instantly, and it made all his systems stutter for a second.

Hank.

The car and the silhouette of the man were impossible to miss. He would have recognized him anywhere.

Relief washed over him. A sensation so strong it made his lip tremble and his hands shake even more.

Hank was alive.

Hank was okay.

Connor walked closer to him, still unsure if it was a good idea to approach the human. Maybe he was waiting for the trailer to open, maybe waiting for someone else. He had his arms crossed, but it didn’t seem to be because of the cold. Was it a disapproving gesture?

No. His posture wasn’t right for that.

When Hank then turned, Connor stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t will his body to take another step. There was enough distance between them to give Hank a chance to kill him, if he wanted to. It was also enough distance for him to get into the car and drive off.

But Hank didn’t do any of that.

He dropped his arms down to his sides, and gave him a wide, genuine smile. Connor couldn’t help but feel his own lips turn upwards. He felt relieved to be met with a positive gesture. But he had no words to say.

He was speechless, for once in his short life.

Hank didn’t say anything either, but he walked closer, a strong gait, without any hesitation, determined. Connor couldn’t move. Hank was so close now and there as absolutely no hostility in his face.

But then he reached out, and Connor resisted the urge to duck away when the arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. He couldn’t stop the momentum.

When his face met the icy coat of the Lieutenant, Connor picked up traces of stale smoke. No alcohol. Hanks second arm came around and pulled him tighter against the warm frame of the human.

He hadn’t even realized he had been cold.

And then a hand brushed through his hair, and something inside him happened.

It felt as if the floor had suddenly become soft beneath his legs, as if it was impossible to keep standing and he brought his arms around the man to keep himself from falling and he recognized the gesture.

Hank was hugging him. Han k was hugging him in a way families and friends did. People who hadn’t seen each other in a long time, or people who had come out of something traumatic. It was mean to comfort, to appreciate.

He knew all the facts about a hug. But he had never experienced one before.

And then a noise escaped him, one that surprised him so bad that he jumped slightly. Hank only held him tighter.

“That’s fine.” He whispered against his shoulder.

Connor could only nod. His voice box had crashed under the onslaught of stress on his system, and he hadn’t found the time to reboot it. It was fine like this, for now. And he knew he was crying. He knew the emotions had finally overwhelmed him and taken the last bits of resolve out of him.

He couldn’t stop it.

Hank didn’t seem upset about it.

But eventually the stress on his system caused his motor functions to fail and his shaking legs finally gave in. Hank followed the downward motion, rubbed one hand over his back and never once wavered in the strength of his grip.

“Let’s get you home.” Hank whispered. “I’m freezing my ass off and Sumo is probably wondering where the fuck I went at seven in the morning.”

Connor supposed it was a small laugh that escaped him. Soundless, but a laugh nonetheless.

It took him a long moment to let go of Hank and to sort out his limbs in a working matter. It felt strange to be forced to his knees by emotion. But Hank didn’t seem surprised by it.

This time Connor took the hand offered to him and was pulled to his feet. He swayed, dangerously unbalanced due to the uproar in his systems and Hank grabbed onto his arm to steady him as he guided him to the passenger’s side of the car.

Once both of them were in the car Hank started the engine and cranked up the heater.

“You okay, otherwise?” Hanks voice was calming and silent. Gentle even. It was a stark contrast to the gruff voice he would usually use.

Connor nodded. Okay wasn’t the right word, but given the circumstances, maybe he was.

His emotions where a complete and unsorted mess.

But maybe that was also okay.


End file.
